vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
IG-100 MagnaGuard
Summary The IG-100 MagnaGuard was a line of advanced combat droids manufactured by Holowan Mechanicals. They were constructed per the specifications of Count Dooku, the head of state of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, as well as General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. Possessing superhuman attributes and programming far beyond that of any other combat droid from the era, and also armed with lightsaber resistant electrostaffs that could stop even a Jedi’s heart cold, they were among the most advanced and most dangerous combat droids ever constructed. Dooku and Grievous as well as various other high ranking CIS leaders preferred to use MagnaGuards, rather than the BX-series droid commando, as their personal bodyguards due to their ability to contend with Padawan and even Knight level Jedi. The ones used by Dooku and Grievous specifically received additional training in the various lightsaber combat styles and other Jedi martial arts. There were also used as spies and assassins and could themselves act as capable droid commanders on missions. On top of all that, they were also highly capable starfighter pilots, the Rogue-class starfighter being their preferred craft. After the end of the infamous Clone Wars of 22 to 19 BBY, great numbers of MagnaGuards fell into the hands of powerful criminal syndicates such as the Hutt cartels, Black Sun, etc. Well aware of their combative prowess, the crime lords who headed these syndicates used reprogrammed MagnaGuards as personal bodyguards and even as hitmen; even for decades after the end of the Clone Wars. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Unknown Name: IG-100 MagnaGuard Origin: Star Wars Gender: Masculine Programming Age: Varies Height: 1.95 metres Mass: 123 kilograms Classification: Robot, Advanced combat droid Allegiance: Confederacy of Independent Systems, Various criminal syndicates Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced eyesight (part of the same line as the later IG-88 series, equipped with advanced photoreceptors and sensors that allow them superior vision compared to humans, can presumably see in the infrared and ultraviolet spectrums as well), masterful hand to hand combatants, masterful with staffs, swords, batons, and other melee weapons, also skilled marksmen, skilled pilots/drivers with various vehicles, can continue to fight even after dismemberment and decapitation. Attack Potency: Small Town level (Can contend with Jedi on the level of strong Padawans and Knights. Three or more MagnaGuards can pose a threat to even Jedi Masters. Should be more than capable of contending with Jedi on the level of Ashes of Jedha Arc Luke Skywalker) | Unknown Speed: Subsonic movement speed, Massively Hypersonic combat speeds and reflexes (Can trade blows with Nahdar Vebb, a fully fledged Jedi Knight, and Clone Wars era Ahsoka Tano. Three or more of them can pose a challenge to even Jedi Masters) | Relativistic (Can keep up with Jedi such as the likes of Shaak Ti, who is recognized as one of the swiftest & most agile Jedi of her era) with Relativistic+ combat speeds & reactions (Explicitly stated to be just under the speed of light. A single MagnaGuard can pose a challenge to Padawans and average Jedi Knights while a group can pressure more powerful Jedi Masters) Lifting Strength: Superhuman to an unknown degree | Superhuman to an unknown degree Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Should be more than capable of trading blows with Jedi on the level of Ashes of Jedha Arc Luke Skywalker) | Unknown Durability: Small Town level (Should be no less durable than the likes of Ashes of Jedha Arc Luke Skywalker, who walked away mostly unscathed from this. This is proven by the fact that one MagnaGuard, during an incident over Tatooine, appeared to be mostly intact after his Rogue-class starfighter was obliterated by an armed light freighter’s laser cannon) | Unknown Stamina: Very high. Can continue fighting at their full capability so long as their power cells have charge. Can continue fighting even after dismemberment and decapitation. Range: Extended melee range with electrostaffs, dozens to hundreds of metres with various blasters, several hundred metres to a few kilometres with rocket launchers. Standard Equipment: Holowan Mechanicals Phrik Electrostaff, will use any blasters or heavy weapons they can get their hands on if the situation requires. Intelligence: Average. Their programming is vastly superior to most other battle droids and even superior to that of the already advanced BX-series droid commando. They are highly skilled and dangerous combatants, highly skilled pilots, can lead other droids in battle, can even make some tactical decisions. However, their intelligence otherwise pales in comparison to dedicated tactical and super tactical droids as well as fully sentient and trained organic soldiers. Weaknesses: * They have a particular weak spot in the centre of their chests. A single well placed hit here from a lightsaber or powerful enough directed energy weapon will put them down for good. * Will shut down when battery charge runs out. * Their electrostaffs can knock out or kill only with a few seconds of contact with the target, multiple powerful shocks in quick succession, or a single powerful shock only to specific parts of a humanoid body. They are also resistant to but not completely immune to the power of lightsabers; as powerful enough repeated strikes can indeed break them. Key: Disney Continuity | Legends Continuity Gallery IG-100 01.jpg|Front and back view of an IG-100 MagnaGuard.|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:IG-100_01.jpg IG-100 03.jpg|A trio of IG-100 MagnaGuards guard General Grievous's lair on the third moon of Vassek.|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:IG-100_03.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Robots Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 7